


Flix Breaks Free

by Cipi



Series: Flix the Demon [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Demons, Fantasy, Gen, Pastels, Running Away, Shy, anxious, bullied, demon girl - Freeform, outcast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cipi/pseuds/Cipi
Summary: Flix, an 18-year-old demon is forced out of her home and into the harsh wilderness all on her own~A very brief look into the start of a new journey for Flix, a special sort of Demon.
Series: Flix the Demon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767274
Kudos: 1





	Flix Breaks Free

**Author's Note:**

> Flix is an OC that I created in a spur of the moment situation of boredom.
> 
> Her name, her look and the world surrounding her are all my own creation (with inspiration taken from many hours looking at various instagram and deviantart posts).
> 
> I just write for fun and for once wanted to share something I wrote to try and overcome my crippling anxiety!
> 
> Thanks for even thinking about reading this~

Flix whirled around on the spot, franticly looking behind her. Everything seemed still and silent as her eyes darted around. She stood there, not even daring to breathe, willing herself to disappear into the earth, but it didn’t happen. When nothing appeared, she sighed deeply, her shoulders slumping forward, arms falling to her side. She stood there defeated and exhausted, she couldn’t keep running forever without a break, her feet hurt and she was tired. She looked around her, walking forward a few more paces. She found the biggest tree she could and went up to it, leaning against it. Part of her wanted to climb up into the branches to try and hide and be safe, but she knew her body wouldn’t let it happen, so she slumped against the tree and slid down, plopping onto the floor with a thud. Her wings adjusted slightly, unhappy at being dragged down the rough tree. She let her head fall back, closing her eyes for a second, she felt her tail wrap around herself, coming to rest across her outstretched legs. She looked down at it, tears forming in her eyes, quickly anger overtook her.  
“S-stupid thing!” she stuttered out loud, grabbing the thin and pointed tail roughly with her hand. Flix wished she could rip the embarrassing pink thing off, but sadly it was firmly attached. Not like others hadn’t tried to do it before.  
As quickly as the anger had come, it disappeared to be replaced by overwhelming sadness. Tears started falling down her face, she tried to brush them away but they quickly turned to sobs that made her whole body heave. She bought her knees up to her chest and tried to bury herself away. When she finally calmed down and uncurled herself from the ball she had formed, the sun was starting to set. Her stomach grumbled and her mouth was dry, she’d never been alone like this before.  
She stood up and brushed herself off, shivering as the cold of the night started to settle across the land. In her haste to escape her village, she didn’t bring anything with her, not even a jacket. She wore basic black pants and a short-sleeved, button-down white shirt, she was lucky she even had time to throw on her boots before running, but despite how comfortable her boots were, she still felt blisters on her heels from all the running she’d done.  
Flix rubbed her arms with hands, trying to fight off the cold. She spun on the spot, entirely unsure about what to do. She wasn’t trained to survive in the wilderness without supplies. She came from a village that was neither affluent or poor, but comfortable. She’d always had everything she needed. A bed, food, water, clothing, and warmth. Sure, she didn’t have a loving family or friends, but at least she had the necessities.  
She sighed loudly again and kept walking in the direction she’d been running, no point going to back the village that chased you out because you were different. As if on cue, her mind wandered to all the things that were wrong with her as she walled.  
When she was born, her parents had named her “Flix” as an insult. She was small and nothing about her was right from the moment she was born. Her parents loved the sick joke of calling her Flix, using it as a way to highlight her differences from her parents, siblings, and her village. Her wings were much smaller than most demons, not allowing her any flight at all. Whilst most demons, including her parents, had wings that were large and impressive, spanning out past their arms and were red, black, or dark blue, hers were purple and barely reached her elbow in span. The leathery skin that covered the bones to carry the shape of her wings was a semi-dark purple, but the thinner skin was a pastel purple, almost the same color as when the sun was setting at dusk. Following on from that were her matching horns, the same pastel shade of purple as her wings. Strangely enough, her horns had grown to a natural demon size, sitting a little above her forehead, they curled back and took the shape and point of normal demon horns, just without the usual dark colors. Surrounding her horns was thick, wavy hair. Her parents both sported straight, black hair, hers was again… wrong. It was all wavy and sometimes borderline curly and all different shades of colors. Most of the time it carried various shades of blue, purple, and pink, all light in color, pastel even.  
She huffed loudly and hugged herself tightly as she walked, looking down at her arms. The first thing people had noticed when she was younger was her skin color. Pink! No demon she’d ever heard of had had pink skin. Usually, it was different shades of dark red sometimes almost black and here she was with baby pink skin, that’s the thing that really made her parents name her Flix, along with her unnaturally bright, blue eyes. No demon was born with light colors, ever, they always knew she’d be different. Skin color decided tail color in demons, so her tail was the same shade of baby pink. Her parents were surprised when it grew to the right size and had the traditional triangle pointed end of a demon tail. But that didn’t stop the other kids from pulling at it and making fun of her for its color. Nothing about her was normal, she was different in every way possible, down to her personality. She was quiet, shy, and lacked the loud confidence that most demons had. That alongside her different looks meant she made no friends. And anyone who felt pity and tried to be her friend quickly learned that that only lead to them being targeted for bullying too. She developed a stutter as soon as she could talk that was made worse whenever she was flustered or under stress. This of course bought on more ridicule and bullying, usually leading to her standing there and sobbing, unable to form words to try to defend herself, making the others laugh harder as the tiny, pastel-colored, stuttering demon. She blinked away the new wave of tears the painful memories brought to her eyes and forced herself to focus on her current predicament.  
Flix was almost limping now from the pain in her feet, she felt like she’d been running forever. Her stomach was grumbling, her mouth was dry and she was definitely starting to feel the cold deep in her bones. She paused to look around, she’d been hoping to stumble across a river or lake, something she could drink from at least and to try to give her something to follow in the giant forest. She stood still and listened hard trying to ignore the sounds of birds settling for the night and leaves rustling in the slight breeze. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t hear the magical sound of rushing water that she desperately wanted. She stood there defeated, wishing she could be back home tucked away in the safety of her room.  
She sighed before pushing forward once more, keeping her eyes peeled for somewhere that might look safe for the night, maybe she’d luck out and find a little cave or a nice bunch of bushes to hide in for the night. The forest was getting gloomier as the sun kept making it’s way down, the shadows bouncing around and making her paranoid. She was feeling more and more distressed as night overtook, she was sure she wasn’t going to find any water or somewhere to sleep. She started looking up at the trees towering above her, thinking maybe climbing would be her best bet for a safe night.  
She started approaching different trees, wondering if she could even manage to climb up to the lowest branches and if they’d hold her. As she gave up on the current tree, she noted the area was littered with bushes, she looked closer and couldn’t contain the smile the spread across her lips, cracking them in the process. A berry bush! She blinked several times before carefully approaching, it looked like the ones they picked back at her village. She leaned in close, studying the color and giving them a smell. She plucked one off of the bush and delicately placed it on her tongue before crushing it with her teeth. She closed her eyes as the sweet juices filled her mouth. For a second she was transported back home, to all the time she’d spent wandering the outer regions of her village picking flowers and berries to pass the time away from the other kids. She opened her eyes and tried to figure out what to do, she didn’t have a bag or pockets to hold them in, so she wanted to try and find somewhere close to stay for the night so she’d have food in the morning. She kept grabbing berries and eating them as she stood there thinking, looking around at the trees and cover available. She debated trying to build a makeshift shelter for the night out of branches and leaves, but there didn’t seem to be enough on the ground for anything decent. Being short was really hindering her chances of finding a tree to climb since she couldn’t even reach the bottom branches of most to pull herself up.  
She kept wandering around, trying to keep the berry bushes in her sight when she found an overgrown area of bushes and tree roots. She couldn’t quite tell but it looked like the giant tree had grown it’s roots over a boulder, creating almost a roofed area which was covered in vines, grass and weeds, and general debris from the surrounding forest. It was hardly perfect, but it was the best she was going to find. With a little bit of maneuvering and wiggling on both her part and the shelter's part, she managed to fit herself in. She rotated herself to be looking towards the open area outside, not wanting her back to anything or anyone who may be passing by. The ground was hard and cold, she wiggled her body roughly, trying to dig ruts for her body to sit in to make it slightly more comfortable.  
Flix finally gave in and just slumped on the ground, telling herself it was as good as it was going to get. She was terrified to close her eyes and actually going to sleep even though she was beyond exhausted. She didn’t know what lived in the forest, what might appear as soon as she closed her eyes. But despite her best efforts, she couldn’t fight it forever, and eventually, her body gave in and her eyes shut without her permission. She slept fitfully, waking up and peering out into the dark before shivering herself back to sleep. She had dreams and nightmares, sometimes waking up not knowing if what she had seen was real or not.


End file.
